


Ice Skating

by Punk_Kitten



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, based on what I wish what would have happened if I had went to my school's ice skating trip, idk what i wrote tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Kitten/pseuds/Punk_Kitten
Summary: In which Dino has a huge crush on Vernon and (accidentally) confesses during an ice skating trip.FLUFF





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, mi gente! I'm back with another Seventeen one-shot. I hope it isn't too bad. Enjoy!

“I

Thud 

Hate 

Thud

My

Thud 

Life!”

Sixteen-year-old Lee Chan exclaimed as he repeatedly banged his head against the table. This proved to be a bad idea, however, when a slight headache began to form. Chan’s friends (who were two years older) chuckled as they sat down with their lunch trays. 

“What crawled up your ass and died?” Wonwoo asked. Chan glared at the elder. 

“Guess,” the younger mumbled.

“Is it about Hansol again?” Soonyoung asked. The younger nodded his head. Ah, Choi Hansol (or more commonly known as Vernon), the guy of Chan’s dreams. Hansol was a well-known guy to everyone. At nearly seventeen years old, he easily became one of the more popular guys at school. Lots of guys were his friends, and many girls wanted to date him. Why wouldn’t they? He was charming, caring, had incredible rap skills, and was born in America (damn these girls and their weird fantasies over westerners. Not every guy was a Leonardo DiCaprio). The two met during their last year of middle school, 9th-grade year, (despite Hansol being nearly a year older than Chan) and had a few classes with each other. A crush on the elder has developed since then, and now a year later, Chan is still pining over him. 

“Why don’t you just ask him out? It’s not like you’re some random fangirl crushing on a guy who doesn’t know you exist. You actually have a shot with him.” (lmao as a major fangirl, I think I hurt myself)

“It’s not that easy, hyung! He’s really popular and probably has millions of people asking him out already. Why would he say yes to me?” 

“Because Soonyoungie hyung said yes to me,” Wonwoo replied. Chan gave the elder a confused look which Wonwoo took as his cue to continue. “I wasn’t all popular before me and Soonyoung started dating. Sure people noticed me but that was only because people thought I was cold and “mysterious.” Soonyoungie was our year’s popular guy. Everyone loved him and I never thought I’d have a shot with him until he came up to me, shouting in the library “Go out with me?!” If I didn’t answer, he would’ve kept shouting.”

“That’s because I really wanted you to go out with me, baby. And just because I was “popular” and Wonwoo wasn’t to people doesn’t mean we can’t go out. Lots of people love me but I only have my eyes for this handsome man here.”

“I love you too, you dork,” Wonwoo snorted, a fond smile etched onto his face. The couple shared a small kiss which made the younger gag.

“You both are so cute it’s disgusting.” Chan sighed. “I want a relationship like yours.” 

“Yo! Yo! Yo! Queen Boo Seungkwan has arrived! Your lives have just gotten better.” The three groaned as Seungkwan took a seat, Mingyu, Joshua, and Jeonghan trailing behind him.

“Why must you always be extra?” Wonwoo asked.

“Because I am Boo Seungkwan and Boo Seungkwan does what he pleases. Anyways, I, as your class president, have planned for our 10th-grade class to go on an ice skating trip!”

“But we’re 12th graders,” Soonyoung pointed out.

“I know, hyung. I was talking to Chan.”

“Sorry hyung but I don’t want to go ice skating.” Seungkwan pouted.

“Why not? It’ll be fun!”

“He’s too busy pining over Hansol, that’s why,” Wonwoo replied. 

“If you really want Hansol to go out with you, I can always talk to him for you,” Joshua offered.

“We can always trick him into going on a date with you,” Mingyu added. Chan shook his head.

“Thanks, hyungs, but no.”

“Ah, my baby is too young for this. He’s not old enough for relationships yet.” Chan blushed.

“Hannie hyung, I’m sixteen and not a baby.” Jeonghan narrowed his eyes.

“Yes, you are a baby. And whose baby are you?”

“Hyung, not this again!” Chan whined. 

“Whose baby are you?”

“Jeonghan hyung’s,” he mumbled.

“I can’t hear you!”

“I’M JEONGHAN HYUNG’S BABY!” Suddenly a laughter could be heard. Chan froze; he knew exactly whose laugh that was.

“What’s with the yelling, Chan?” Hansol asked as he walked towards the group of friends. Chan gave him a mortified look.

“Hansol hyung! Uh, that was nothing, i uh..uh just like yelling. T-That’s it!” Chan exclaimed. Hansol chuckled. 

“Well okay then. Anyways, what’s that in your hand, Seungkwan?” 

“These are permission slips for the ice skating trip I planned for our class. Would you like to go, Hansol?”   
“Sounds fun! I’ll definitely go. How about you, Chan? Are you going?” Hansol asked. The younger wanted to reply no, but as he looked at Hansol smiling at him, he knew he couldn’t. His body betrayed him and he soon found himself nodding.

“Great! I can’t wait until we all go ice skating. Bye guys!” Once Hansol left, Seungkwan turned to Chan with a smug look.

“Not a word, hyung.”

Well, this should be interesting. 

~*~*~*~  
Finally, after two weeks of dreading and anticipating the trip, the day for the ice skating trip arrived. Chan was nervous, to say the least. Over the past two weeks the sixteen year old was contemplating whether if he should really just ask Hansol out, or crawl in a hole and die (the latter seemed much more appealing). With the help of his friends (more like Seungkwan being pushy) he decided that he should really just confess to Hansol. After all, what’s the worst that could happen?

“Well, he could just laugh in your face and flat out reject you,” his friend named Minghao once joked, earning a punch in the arm by his friend Junhui. 

Chan sighed as he finished getting ready. He just hoped that nothing would go wrong during the trip.

-

He was in fact wrong, Chan thought bitterly as he fell onto the ice for the sixth time that hour. In the midst of everything, Chan had forgotten one small detail; he has no fucking clue how to ice skate. Despite being swift on his feet, perks of being a dancer and all, he wasn’t as graceful on skates. To make matters worse, he still hasn’t seen Hansol.

Great, so he came for nothing.

As the younger attempted to get up, he was approached by Seungkwan. Unlike Chan, he knew how to skate, and was pretty damn good at it.

“You good, Chan?” Seungkwan asked. The younger huffed.

“No, I’m not. This day is going terrible. First of all, I can’t even skate. I’ve fallen on my ass six times already! And Hansol is not even here! The whole point of me coming was so that I can confess my feelings to him. Everything is just pointless now.”

Seungkwan chuckled. “Jeez, and I thought I was dramatic. Chan, it’s okay if things aren’t going the way you want them to. Okay, maybe he was supposed to be here so that you can confess, but since he isn’t, you should at least try to have some fun. You’ve been moping around too much because of him and I kinda miss our happy maknae.”

Chan smiled. “Thanks hyung. You’re right though, I should just make the most out of this trip even if it’s not the way I wanted it to go.”

“Ah, aren’t I always right?” The two laughed as Seungkwan helped Chan on his feet. 

“It still kinda sucks that he’s not here though. I finally have enough courage to tell Hansol that I like him but I guess he’ll never know now. I don’t think i’d ever be able to confess after today. I’d probably just freeze again and make a fool out of myself.”

“I actually think it’s cute when you kinda make a fool out of yourself.” Chan froze. It couldn’t be, could it?

“Well, that’s my cue to leave,” Seungkwan stated. “You got this, Chan! Fighting!” Seungkwan left before Chan could stop him. The sixteen year old turned around to face Hansol, who wore a bright smile.

“You didn’t happen to hear what I said before that, did you?” Chan asked. Hansol moved closer to the younger until their faces were only an inch apart.

“What if I did?”

Chan groaned. “Ah, hyung, I’m sorry! It’s just that I’ve liked you since the first day we met and I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you. I only came on this trip because you were but then you didn’t show up first so i was upset cause I really like you, but you’re probably disgusted in me and don’t like me an-” 

Their lips were touching. Oh shit, Hansol was kissing him. The younger stood stiffly, not quite sure how to react. It wasn’t until the elder put a hand on his cheek and began rubbing small circles with his thumb did he finally relax into the kiss. 

A few seconds later, Hansol pulled away. “Does that answer everything?”

“I’m not sure I quite understand,” Chan replied.

“Well, I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t like you back.”

“Wait, you really do?”

“Of course I do, silly. I’ve actually liked you for a while now, but never had the courage to say anything. I was actually planning on confessing to you today but i got so scared that I was going to skip the trip. If Seokmin, Jihoon, and Seungcheol didn’t force me out of my room and made me realize I had to grow some balls, I probably would’ve been lying in bed now while listening to Drake,” Hansol said, making the younger giggle.

“Well I’m glad that they forced you to come, otherwise neither of us would’ve confessed.” Hansol flashed him a smile.

“So, boyfriend, why don’t we make the most of what’s left of this trip and skate a while?”  
Chan nodded and linked his fingers with Hansol’s.

By the end of the night, the new couple had bruises forming all over their bodies. Even though neither could skate very well, and they most likely would regret it in the morning, Chan was grateful that he could now at least call Hansol his.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Ah, I haven't written in a while so I hope it wasn't too bad. As much as I enjoy reading fluff, I'm not too good at writing it. Also, I didn't know that 9th grade was considered middle school in Korea. It confused me for a moment when I was writing this haha. Please let me know if I made any mistakes. I'm still trying to get used to writing on ao3 so i typically write on word then paste it here so some things may not have gotten copied or accidentally deleted while i try to fix it on here. Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
